Project Bakemono
It has long been an ambitious project for any governmental agency to expand the reach and strength of the digital world as a netverse of information as a highway into the celestials of unchartered heights though not and neither hindsight is that such that so we are truly free when infinity knows that man is here and mankins as mankind are all inclusive in both trespass and just pass the three passes to a past that is present and future as forelorned yet he knows we are eternal maketh this place in home that is Alternate Earth, home to all as is the home that is the digital cyberverse so that in fiction worlds which we would me to explore become our visitors of homes no more- For we see greatness in the destined and the digitals which can, will, and must inevitably by a simple truth that is an executive of our fine organizations in the places that place a mandate from MAGa (“Make America Great Again”) which states that we must, as the Space Force, recently announced, does and does so due diligently did does as did did do does did do not.. across “domination of space”.. and we will take supportive measures to ensure that auxillary infrastructures must be provided for. The Dogs of the Military, DARPA, will not hesitate to be competitive in bid as proposals forth lieu in lieu of nothing more than manifest destiny. We will harvest the moons which turn blue from our hope of something more than this mother Gaia to which we often have received scorn as children of the Earth, but never sons and daughters of foreign satans. At this time, we have launched 4 artificial intelligence experimental tests which have been protocoled for everything that makes one internet seem a little bit smaller yet so much bigger as we think.. in some small way.. even an interstellar might smile down upon a meme that comes ’they’ way. As inspiration, we drew from popular children’s animated television shows, and decided upon these four personalities to embody the brain centers to which we believe our data like spiders and bots can deliver wi-fi in various ways, as closed and experimental chambers of commercial use in a future Alternate Earth. MetalSeaDramon Despite the name, likes flying high, and is diligent on Twitch.tv. Puppetmon Not about money or talk, because it’s just all #memes he holds. Machinedramon The appstore and iTunes is where you’ll find this tech geek. Piedmon Very fun type, enjoys comedy, and is part of #richkidsofinstagram. As part of DARPA Project Land Bat, these Digital “Bakemonos” are exploring in our closed nets in confidential status for as far as necessaried to bring the visions of the new eras of the tending augmented reality games to life on Alternate Earth as it is and are ons virtual reality games. Did we mention that these four lovable Digital “Bakemonos” are also based on their respective professional gamers? It so to the degree that if